


I'll show you how adult I can be

by Pure_Heroine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Heroine/pseuds/Pure_Heroine
Summary: Eren and Levi are in a relationship. It's the day he hear Levi on the phone calling him 'a kid' where he decides to teach him a lesson.





	I'll show you how adult I can be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I had this idea for ereri for some time now and I finally decided to write it. This is a short one-shot, but I hope you'll like it

Eren are Levi are soaking wet by the time they got to Levi’s apartment.

They both pant hard from the running they’ve been doing.

“Don’t even think about getting in the living room with your shoes still on. And throw your coat on the floor. I’ll wash it later” Levi said while shivering.

Eren can’t help but laugh at that, while getting a glare from Levi. “You’re always like this Levi. I already know by now I should not be dirtying your precious deluxe apartment”

“The fact it is deluxe doesn’t have to do with anything”

“I know, I know” Eren waves him off while he finishes removing his shoes and coat, and go inside the living room where Levi is.

Levi had a beautiful apartmant. or more like a penthouse. Everything was in the colors of white and cream, while the couches were black. Anyone who would get in this place would be gasping the same way Eren did the first time he was here. Well Levi could have certainly affrod that allright, being a business men at one of the top companys out there.

“Do you mind if I take a shower and borrow a shirt from you? mine is soaked” Eren feels the cold spreading through his bones.

“Be my guest” By now Levi is heading towards the bedroom to change his own clothes.

“Thanks” Before Levi manages to go in his room, Eren is pulling him in and give him a light kiss on the lips. Levi is still for a moment, then Eren can swear he saw a little blush on his cheeks. It makes Eren smile, but Levi is pulling away.

“Go in the shower already” This time Levi is already in his bedroom and Eren can’t see his expression, which is a little disappointing, but he doesn’t think about it too much while he’s heading for the bathroom.

While in, he’s closing the door and takes his clothes off, turning the hot water on and getting in the shower. His body immediately relaxing under that warm feeling. ‘feels so good’ thinking to himself. The only thing that’d be better is having Levi here, naked in front of him. But no, Levi didn’t want to do that the last time, which makes Eren wonder, even though they had already have sex together Levi is still pushing him away somehow. He won’t shower with him or look at him in the face when they’re having sex. Sometimes he’s in a hurry after that and leaves without an explanation. Can he possibly have someone else?

No. That can’t be. He knew how seroius they had been. Well, at least how serious _Eren_ had been. Eren didn’t want to push Levi too much, so he hadn’t say a word. But it’s probably time for him to come out and talk to Levi about this.

He grabs the shampoo and when he tries to pour some into his hand, he finds the container empty. After some more attemps at pouring some out he gives up and search in the shower cabinet, only to find nothing there. He sighes and turns off the water while grabbing a towel, wipes himself off and tie the towel around his waist. He opens the door and dry his feet off before walking to Levi’s room where he think Levi might be.

“Levi, the shampoo is ou-” It’s then he notices there’s no one there.

_“I don’t know Hanji, I really think I should end it”_

It’s coming from the living room. Eren’s heading there.

“Lev-”

“Hanji, I told you. He’s 19!”

Eren stopped suddently. Levi is talking about him? He hides behind the wall. Though he is still picking to look at Levi. Maybe it’s just his curiosity speaking, but he has a feeling this is a converstaion he needs to hear.

“We are 13 years apart!”

“So what? what do you mean so what? To him I just might be an old geezer”

“How do you know he doesn’t think that?”

Levi is now sitting at the sofa, holding his head with one hand while the other holding the phone to his ear.

“Eren can find someone else easily. There are so many other people he can be with”

“This is the happiest times you’ve ever seen me? seriosuly? I’ve been happy before too!”

“I don’t know why I didn’t end this up until now Hanji. I didn’t even think Eren would stay this far. Thought he’ll get bored and leave eventually but it’s not happening”

“Yeah Hanji, I like him but… I just don’t think it’ll work out. He’s still a kid”

At this point Eren snaps. _That’s it._

He stomps off to where Levi is sitting and take his phone from his hand.

“Eren? What-”

“He’ll call you back” Eren says to the phone

_“What? Hey Levi-”_

Eren hangs up the phone and throws it on the other couch.

“Eren what are you do-” Levi begins but Eren cuts him off.

“Still a kid huh?” Eren knows he looks angry by now because Levi flinches when he meets his eyes.

“I-” Levi starts but Eren cuts him off again.

“How about I’ll show you how adult I can be”

With that, Eren grabs Levi by his collar and kisses him. Hard. He can feel his and Levi’s tongues mingling together as Levi struggles underneath him. Usually Levi would be strong enoguh to pull away, but Eren already grabbed his balls thorugh his pants and squished them in his hand. That make Levi flinch as Eren lift him up bridal style into the bedroom and throw him on the bed while getting on top of him.

In one swift motion, Eren removed his shirt.

“Eren wait-”

It’s then that Eren’s mouth is on Levi’s again and this time the kiss is even deeper. Eren’s tounge is exploring all of Levi’s mouth, sucking at it for at least one minute. He only stops when he feels levi’s hands pounding on his shoulders and when he feels like a can’t breath. As he pulls back a thread of saliva is the only thing that separates them. Eren than peck Levi on the lips as his mouth goes down to his chin, and down to his collarbone. All the while caressing Levi’s body with both of his hands.  
He reaches Levi’s right nipple and start sucking on it. bringing out a huge moan from his lover. Meanwhile, the other hand is massaging his left nipple.

“Eren-”

At the sound of his name Eren stops, tuck Levi’s nipple between his teeth and pulls. Causing Levi to almost scream, if he hadn’t put his hands on his mouth. Eren pulls away to look at Levi, then removing his hands away from his mouth and holds them behind Levi’s head.

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear every sound that comes out of you” He whispers in Levi’s ear and goes back to his nipples. He sucks and pulls and play with them for minutes before he can feel Levi’s hardness under his jeans and moves away to unbutton his pants, by this time Levi’s nipples are rock hard.

Eren throws Levi’s pants on the floor and looks at his boxers. He starts licking them where Levi’s penis is. He licks and sucks until he can feel it getting even more hard, finally removing them and throw them on the floor as well. He takes Levi’s cock in hand and start licking it, from the bottom to the top - precum already there - and getting a moan from Levi.

After a while, he takes Levi’s cock into his mouth, sucking at his head and then takes it all deep in his mouth. Levi is panting, grabbing Eren’s chocolate brown locks and pulling them. It doesn’t take Levi long before he comes into Eren mouth. And Eren is taking all of it into his throat.

Levi is trying to catch his breath by the time Eren’s removing his mouth from him.

“You’re quick.” He says, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “But it’s not over yet”

He then shift to the right, opening the bedside cabinet’s drawer, pulling something out.

He open the lube and pour some into his hand, massaging his fingers with one another.

Trowing the lube aside, he then lift Levi’s legs above his shoulders, and start massaging his entrace with his fingers.

A few seconds later, he pushes one finger in.

“Ehh!” Levi starts making noises, but doesn’t cover his mouth this time. Eren smirks at that. Levi is listening to him.

Another fingers goes in, and then another, and he starts curling them, shoving them as far as he can. Levi screams.

That’s the spot. It’s his prostate.

“Eren! Please”

“What is it? Does it feel good?”

Levi isn’t saying anything, and just opens his eyes and looks at Eren, blushing and with sweat on his forehead.

Eren pulls his fingers out.

“Well, I’ll make you feel even better”

Eren is positioning himself, until the head of his cock is at Levi’s entrance. He starts pushing himself in slowly and when he is half the way in, he shoves hard and fast. Levi screams again.

Eren’s hips snaps and he starts a merciless pace. Pulling his cock until only the tip of it is inside, and then slams it back until it reaches Levi’s prostate. Levi’s cock is already hard again. Eren does this again and again, without mercy.

“Still a kid, huh?” He repeats the words, closing his eyes. Levi looks at Eren and covers his mouth.

“Do you even know how much it hurt me hearing this?”

Sounds of skin crushing into skin can be sound in the room.

“I’m soo- so-” Levi is trying to speak, but can barely gets any words out.

“So all this time, all the times we slept together, is that how you felt? Is this why you were so far away?”

“No-”

“I’m an adult just like you” Eren is bending over till he is whispering to Levi’s ear. “I’m fucking serious about you Levi”

The tan-skinned man reached out and took a puckered nipple into his mouth, grazing and sucking it into his mouth with no regard. He could feel himself getting closer to climax. But no way he’ll come before Levi.

He shoves himself even harder into him, quickening his pace even more.

“Eren!!” Levi comes all over his own and Eren’s stomach. Cum pulling out a big amount.

He is left panting as Eren reaches his own climax, and pouring all of his seed inside of Levi. Opening his eyes, he can see Levi is looking at him. Both are breathing hard as if they were under water just a second before.

He pulls out and takes Levi’s mouth into his own, sucking on his tounge until he feels all air getting out of him. He releases, looking levi in the eyes. Before he can speak, levi puts his hands of either side of Eren’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry” He whispers. “I know you’re not a kid”

“Then why did you say that on the phone?” Eren looks so hurt, Levi’s heart can break any second.

“I.. I just didn’t know if you were serious about me. I thought maybe you’d want to try new things, other people, like other youngsters usually want at your age. I guess I was scared.. because I really like you”

He is definitely blushing now.

There was a moment of silence. Eren didn’t say anything beside looking at his boyfriend’s eyes. Then after a moment he lifted Levi by his shoulders and hugged him hard to him.

“I don’t want anyone but you Levi. I only want you. Now and forever”

Levi went stiff for a moment. Eren was really serious about him. Second later, he threw his arms around Eren and hugged him back, tightly.

They laid beside each other, Levi resting his head on Eren’s chest, Eren stroking his hair.

“Don’t ever speak about breaking up with me again”

Levi smiled at that.

“I won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm ereriandstuff on Tumblr.


End file.
